With the increase in demand for broadband communications and services, telecommunication service providers are in a constant state of flux to provide the fastest and most reliable service to their customers. Not surprisingly, a vast interconnection of networks have emerged to support these services. Any disruption in the communication paths between network nodes results in packet loss, latency, or delay, causing slow service as well as intermittent interruptions of service to customers. Traditionally, conveying path condition information, if even possible, consumes a large amount of network resources and time. Consequently, the cost of such mechanism may outweigh its benefit. Additionally, the information may be stale, as network conditions can be very dynamic.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides for effective and efficient notification of a change in path conditions.